Szajha done by Paige Turner
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Plot: I read the other Szajha and liked the concept. So I'm going to take it slightly differently.    Differences:Lucius is also a Szajha,There are no sponsors,The Debutantes and the Szajhas are bound to the house,some Debutantes have been changed


Szajha

By Phoebe

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and do not plan to make any money off of them. But i'm sure if i kidnapped J.K. Rowling that could be fixed.**

Chapter 1: Changed

We were there for a long time. No one came, and certainly no one left. We were left with the constant wondering of what would happen when Voldemort arrived. What if he killed us all? What if we were going to live, but in forced slavery and bondage. Hermione left that way. I haven't seen her in two years. I remember there was an auction, and they gave her to the first Death Eater that offered to pay one galleon. Hermione was worth more- to me she was at least.

The door swung open, and the sound of hobnail boots filled the room. It felt as if someone cold, and careless was watching us. Recording our movements, measuring each inhale, and calculating each exhale. The air became very dry, seeing as though the last year was humid, wet, and stiff. The air would move, but it would be air that weighed your body down.

" Some of you will be saved. If I call your name, follow me." The voice was dulcet and feminine. I turned to see a young man close to my age. His hair is the color of silken gold, and stops at his waist in a long braid. I want to turn away because his face is covered with bleach burns, and I can only imagine the pain he is in.

" Colin Creevey" Colin got up timidly. The man with the hair of gold patted his back, and told him to sit.

" Fred and George Weasley." The twins shared looks of surprise , then lifted from their makeshift cot.

" Blaise Zabini." Blaise was one of the Slytherins that converted to the Light. He scowled at the mocking peers that sat behind him and followed suit.

" Neville Longbottom" He could've fainted right then, but I held him up.

" And last, but not least…Harry Potter." Half the room gasped, but I rose and followed the man out. Even when I left I could still him them murmuring.

" My name is Adonis. The assistant to the Szajhas and to you- The Debutantes. Right now we are going to meet Voldemort. He has ordered that he meet you before your Szajha does." The man said as we walked past countless doors. I felt as if we were no longer in Hogwarts, but somewhere where only mystical and surprising things were on every turn. We stop in front of a large oak door. Two servants open them, and the group steps inside. Voldemort is sitting on a throne looking down at us. He smiles, and motions for us to come closer.

" Ah, so these are my Debutantes. Tell the Szajhas of the arrivals." Voldemort says. His voice fills the room, and covers us all. It's warmer than it usually is, and my mind races at the ideas." I can't wait for them to be trained so each and everyone shall service me." I shiver , for me not knowing what service included scared me.

" Milord, do you want me to escort them to the Szajhas?" Adonis asked. His voice didn't tremble like most did when they met Voldemort. Again my mind raced.

" I'm afraid only one Szajha will be able to receive the Debutantes. You have to remember Luce is still be punished for his behavior." Voldemort said. " But yes take them to him"

We turn and leave the room. Again past countless doorways, and Slytherin decorations until we see stop in front of a white curtain. Adonis pushes the curtain aside, and ushers us in. I sigh, and look at all of the white or soft pink furniture. I hear rain, and turn my attention to a curtain of rain. He sees me staring at the rainbow beneath it.

" The Szajha of White loves rain, but of course real rain will be to messy, so we substitute with a water fall leading into his koi pond. The Szajha of White doesn't enjoy noise so be very quiet, and take off your shoes. " We obey and walk deeper into the room.

Knees" is his command and we fall to them. He goes behind the curtain and I hear a whisper of conversation. " Are they clean" a voice says, Adonis says yes. The voice was familiar, but from where?

" Send them in" A silky, slow voice drawled. The voice made me feel like someone was pouring chocolate over my skin. I felt daring so I stepped forward first.

" I had a feeling it be someone like you." Severus Snape sat on a mound of soft, multicolored pillows. His hair fell close to his feet, his eyes were softened by smoky blue makeup, and his lips were stained deep crimson. I began to scan his whole body seeing a pure white and pink gown that ends at his feet, sandals of gold, and a pale hand with deep red nail polish clutched an albino peacock feather fan.

" Bloody hell, it's Snape." The twins shared the same shocked reaction as everyone else. Fred seemed a bit more surprised than us all, seeing that the cruel teacher that has put him in detention countless times was sitting there serene, calm, and moving the ivory fan lightly over his body.

" Imagine my shock when I found out you were Lucius and my Debutantes." His lips looked luscious and sweet as he said the words and I, entranced was surprised when he snapped his fingers.

Another young man, dressed not unlike Adonis, came when a ivory, square plate of sweets. He bowed to Severus, and whispered a " You are Welcome dearest Szajha of White." Severus nodded his head, and raised an absolutely delicious looking small chocolate cake to his lips.

" Oh, where are my manners? Come sit and eat with me." We shared looks of surprise, and went to sit close to our former potions master. Neville reaches timidly for a caramel cream pie topped with chocolate shavings. It looked so sweet, so soft as Neville bit into it. Caramel oozed from the bottom and almost landed on one of the pillows before Severus reached out his hand to stop the sweet.

" I'm sorry Professor." Neville said. He was blushing a light pink color, and started to shake, almost ready for Severus to yell at him.

" No Neville. I am no longer your professor. Call me Szajha or Severus." He said. He finished the rest of the cake he was holding, and wiped a tear from Neville's eye. " I'm sorry if I had scared you in the past, my dear. But now…I am different. I plan on being a sweeter calmer person." Neville smiled , his blush disappearing. We ate silently for a half hour. Then Severus rose to leave.

" You can sleep here until after the Cockatrice Bacchanalia." Szajha said. " By then your rooms will be ready. Lessons begin tomorrow." Severus then shows us some blankets and a few of his pillows we could use. We all relax on the soft pallets.

" Szajha? What are Debutantes?" I ask, turning over on my pallet. Severus turns back around, and sits next to me. I feel his hair touch my skin, I don't shiver like I would before.

"A Debutante is the quintessence of intellect, civilization, etiquette, sexuality, and exquisiteness," he responds, pushing some loose strands of hair back from my face. " We are the centerpieces of empires" Severus presses a light kiss to my cheek. He is so close I smell the jasmine perfume he is wearing. I want to kiss back but he leaves. I stare at him long after he is gone, and I know he is walking the halls of Hogwarts.

Adonis came the next morning with a tray of food. His clothing was tighter around his chest, and I realized now it was because of two small bumps of flesh. " eat."

" You're a chick?" Fred said. George smirked, making

Neville smile, and Colin giggle. Blaise smirked also, noticing that the dress was shorter than last time, and that his crotch was almost revealed.

" No, but as a servant to a the Debutante, I would be glad to answer any question for you." Adonis said, laying his hand over his chest.

" Good! I have a lot of questions. What is a Debutante?" Blaise asked. He pushed a strand of dark brown hair back.

"In 1923, Grindelwald fell in love with a most extraordinary young men going by the names of Alysaundre and Nectar. They were equally beautiful and Grindelwald didn't dare take one and not have the other. He courted both for ten years, and gave them both finally rings of crystal and silver. The rings bound the two men to Grindelwald and hence there are two Szajhas. Alysaundre and Nectar became lonely, and complained to Grindelwald about their boredom everyday. Grindelwald succumbed and found the most beautiful men in all the world to entertain them. Nectar and Alysaundre were sated, but became very interested with each other. They began to fall in love."

" I reckon that was a mistake." I say.

" Indeed. There was a Debutante- Maxime- that knew about their love affair. He was the one that told Grindelwald. Now Grindelwald became enraged and killed the Debutantes and Szajhas. He made sure that they were no longer beautiful. And they happen to be dementors."

" That's sick!" George said, spitting some of the drink out of his mouth.

" Quite. Now, Grindelwald fell from power in 1945, overpowered by Albus Dumbledore. The position of Szajhas would have been abolished completely if it weren't for a boy who had been moderately reserved in Grindelwald's service since 1943. Upon his gradient to power, Tom Riddle became fascinated with a potions protégée and his mate at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were given the two lovely rings, and bound to Tom Riddle. Therefore making Severus and Lucius the second generation of Szajhas."

" Meaning, we are the second generation of Debutantes." Neville spoke for the first time since we arrived. I stroked his hair since he laid his head on me.

" Correct." Behind us was Severus. He look even more beautiful today. Large curls on the top on his head that must've took half the morning, carefully painted kohl lined eyes, and light pink lipstick. His gown was blue with a white bodice that clung to any assets he could have had, he was barefoot, and today he was holding a blue peacock feather fan.

" After you finish eating come to me. We'll be learning etiquette.


End file.
